Aloha!
by juwa99
Summary: The InuYasha gang go on a trip to Hawaii. Hm... Lets see what happens when Rin and Kohaku try to play matchmaker
1. lets go to the fair

This is my first fanfiction so don't flame too bad please. I am always open to suggestions and new ideas. If any of you are wondering why I paired Rin with Kohaku the reason is Rin really does like Kohaku and I think it's sort of strange that Rin is normally paired with Shippo and he's 10 times smaller. Well anyway on with my fanfiction. 

Chapter 1: Lets go to the fair!

A pretty raven-haired girl woke up early on the first day of summer vacation to the sound of her phone ringing. She flopped off her bed onto the floor, crawled over to it, and reached out to answer it. "Hello." she said sleepily, but instantly woke up when she heard the extremely hyperactive voice on the other end, "Let's go to the fair, I wanna go to the fair, do you wanna go to the fair Kagome?"

"I guess I want to go to the fair. Why, are you going today?" Kagome asked.

"Yep! Sango and Ayame are comin' too."

Kagome had met Sango, Ayame, and Rin at daycare when she, Sango, and Ayame were in first grade and Rin was in preschool. Sango's family is the last of a demon slayer tribe and she has the exact same hair color as Kagome but hers is regularly in a ponytail. Rin too has raven colored hair usually pulled into a small side ponytail. Ayame had fire red hair in pigtails and she was the only one of them that was a demon(wolf demon). "Cool, when and where should I meet you guys?"

"How about the blue gate at 10:00?"

"Sounds good."

"K, see ya!"

"Bye."

They both hung up and Kagome glanced over at the clock.

"8:15! That only gives me an hour and 45 minutes! Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

She started running around in circles frantically waving her arms.

'Wait if I've only got one hour and 45 minutes why am I running around in circles?' she thought (A/N 'thinking' "talking")

She quickly took a different route to the bathroom, took a 30 minute shower, threw on a v-neck, some shorts, and buckled sandals (She wore flip flops last year and never saw them again. Sad huh?) , She applied her make- up, begged her mom for money and walked the mile to the fair.

When she got there it was only 9:15.

"Oops."

So she decided to look around. She looked around for 45 minutes and was content until somebody bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going wench!" he yelled.

"Excuse me!" she yelled not believing what she had just heard. She looked up and was gazing into the most beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen. The person had silver hair and dog ears on the top of his head.

'Geez some one has a stick up his ass.' she thought.

"I said 'watch-where-you-are-going.'" he said to her as if she were stupid.

'I can't believe he just said that this calls for the dictionary of words that nobody knows!'

"AsPestina!" she yelled.

"What in the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not tellin'!" With that said she ran off leaving a very pissed hanyou behind her.

She ran to the Blue Gate where her friends were waiting impatently for her.

"What took you so long?" asked Sango.

"Sorry, I met this stupid guy that was sooooo bad I had to use the word!" she explained.

"The word?" they said in awe.

"Yep."

"Did he have any friends?" asked Ayame.

"I don't know I wasn't really paying attention." she replied.

"Aww man. Well I guess if you couldn't remember them they were nothing special."

"Okay enough guy talk, lets go on rides." squeaked Rin excitedly.

"Ohh, you're just too young to fall in love and don't know what its like."

"I am not too young!"

"Yes you are."

"Okay, Rin's right lets go on rides now." said Sango impatiently.

"Okay!" they all said.

The four girls were having a great time when they met a certain hanyou and his three friends.

"You!" Kagome and the hanyou said at the same time. Noticing that this was the guy Kagome said The Word to Rin's mouth hung open and Sango kept stealing glances with the youngest one. Untill somebody finally called a huddle and left the boys with shock on their faces. In the huddle

"Is that the guy you said the word to?" Ayame asked.

"Yep."

Ayame broke the huddle, "Did she really say The word to you?" she asked while poking him.

"You mean the A Pest word?"

"You mean AsPestina?"

"Sure, you guy are freaky so I'm gonna be leaving." He said while one of his friends walked up. This one had a tiny ponytail in the back of his head that was nearly invisible.

"I don't know dear friend, they aren't freaky they are kinda cute and how many times do sweet little girls like them show up in a lifetime?" He turned his direction towards them, "Hello ladies. My name is Miroku, and the guy with the black hair and ponytail is Koga, the kid with the black hair in the side ponytail is Kohaku, and the arrogant jerk is Inuyasha."

"Geez, why don't you give them our phone number and invite them over for dinner?" asked Inuyasha his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Good idea, my phone number is-" Miroku started.

"I was being sarcastic." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"Oh. My phone number is-"

"Miroku!" his three friends said at once. "Stop it!"

"Okay, Okay I'll stop- hey you guys want to go on rides with us?" Miroku asked

"I don't care who we go with as long as we go!" said Sango, Rin and Ayame.

"Guys!" Kagome whined.

"Sorry Kag, we're going." said Sango.

"Are you comin'?" asked Rin with puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever."

'Damn puppy dog eyes!'

"Yay!"

"So ladies what ride do we go on first?" Miroku asked.

"That one." Rin said pointing to the biggest fastest roller coaster.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww!" they all said in awe.

"You sure you wont be scared little one?" asked Miroku.

"Sure you won't be scared." she asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Not really. I only need lady Sango to protect me." Miroku said, winking.

Sango glared at him while Kohaku looked disturbed.

"Okay… I need lady Kagome to protect me." Miroku said, winking again.

They both glared at him while InuYasha and Kohaku both looked disturbed.

Miroku sighed. "Okay I need -"

"Why do you even bother?" Koga asked.

"I don't know, my friend."

"Oh well. What was that thing that you guys did earlier?" Koga asked.

"Uuuhhhhh, huddle?"

"Yeah that thing. Huddle without Kagome and Inuyasha!"

In the huddle

"Why'd you call a huddle without Kag and Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"Because, we are going to hook them up on the roller coaster." Ayame said, smirking.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Because they look cute together." Ayame said.

"No they don't." Rin said.

"Screw you."

"Everybody find a partner and break."

They broke the huddle.

"Hey Ayame you want to go on the roller coaster with me?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry Kag, Can't, I'm going with Koga." Ayame said.

"Well geez you two are getting along well," Inuyasha said, "Do you two know each other?"

"Um yeah. We went to wolf camp together when we were 9." Koga said.

"No way you went to wolf training camp when you were 9? Me too!" Ayame said.

"Oh yeah you were that ugly kid that I almost drowned." Koga said, lost in his own memories.

"Yeah because you were so fat!" Ayame glared.

"Ouch. That was cold."

"Not as cold as this."

BANG (always keep a spare pan handy, it helps.)

"Owwwww!"

"Okay lets go."

Ayame dragged Koga in line.

"Well anyway...uh... Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I...uh-" Sango started.

"She's going with me." Miroku said.

"What, I am?" Sango replied, shocked.

"Yep."

"Okay, Rin you're my best friend in the world."

"Sorry Kag I'm going with Kohaku."

"You guys are so cold."

"Bye Kagome!" Rin said as she dragged Kohaku in line.

'I don't want to go with Inuyasha but I'm fine as long as I'm not stuck with that fat man.' Kagome thought as she eyed the fat man with long black hair.

'Maybe going with Kagome won't be so bad. Yeah right. Oh well as long as I'm not stuck with that fat lady back there I'm fine.' Inuyasha thought as he looked at the fat lady with black hair.

But somehow the fat lady got in front of Kagome and on the roller coaster with Inuyasha. Poor Inuyasha.

"Hello," the fat lady said, "My name's Kikyo what's yours?"

"Inuyasha." He grumbled.

'Damn she's squishing me!'

'Inuyasha. I think I'm in love.' Kikyo thought dreamily.

'I think I'm gonna puke!' Inuyasha thought turning green.

With Kagome

"Hello my name is Naraku. What is yours?" the fat man asked.

Kagome." She said.

'Kagome. I think I'm in love.'

'I think I'm gonna puke.'

With Sango and Miroku

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Will you bear my child?"

Ahhhhh. The classic question.

SLAP!

Ahhhhh. The classic answer.

Miroku was unconscious the rest of the time.

"Dang my plan didn't work." Complained Ayame.

"It's okay, you have a fat head. I'm sure there are more ideas in there."

"Wow was that almost a compliment?"

"Almost."

"It looks like Ayame's plan didn't work." Kohaku said.

"Ha ha ha. Inuyasha had to sit with the fat lady!"

"Why do you hate Inuyasha so much?"

"I was just thinking," said Rin changing the subject, "We should hook up all our friends. Not just Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Yeah I guess so."

"I have the perfect plan

The two carefully discussed their plans.

DunDunDuh!

When every one got off Rin and Kohaku smirked at each other.

"Woah. Is something going on between you two?" Kagome asked?

"No!" they both answered at once.

'We are just smiling at the fact of how brilliant we are.' Thought Rin.

'MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!' Thought Kohaku.

Then they looked at each other and laughed their heads off.

"What's so funny" everybody asked.

'Oh you have no idea!' thought Rin and Kohaku.

"Ooooookay I'm not even going to ask."

"Lets play games!" Rin squealed.

"Whatever." InuYasha said in a bored tone.

As the 8 were walking they came up upon an unpleasant surprise,

"Inuyashie washie!" said an unpleasantly high voice.

"Oh god." Inuyasha groaned as Kikyo came up to him and hugged him.

"Oh! This must be your girlfriend." Kagome said, "You two make a perfect couple!"

"You really think so?" Kikyo asked.

"Yep."

"Thanks uh... What's your name?"

"Kagome."

"Thanks Kagome!"

"You're welcome."

"Well I have to go. Bye Inuyashie washie and friends!"

"Bye." They all chanted.

Right when she left they started laughing.

"Nice girlfriend Inuyasha!" Koga snickered.

"Shut up! She's not my girlfriend!" InuYasha growled.

"Whatever Inuyasha. Hopefully we wont run into any more pleasant surprises eh, Inuyasha!" Miroku laughed.

"SHUT UP!"

As they finally got to the games Rin stopped to look up at the first.(A/N It was that game on that got milk commercial. The one where you hit the board and it sends that thing up to ring the bell. I don't know what it's called. Blah, it's the ringy game.)

"Awww is the little 5 year old gonna play? That's soooooo cute." The game keeper said grabbing a plastic kids toy. Rin glared at him and then put on a fake smile. 'This should be easy,' thought Rin, 'As long as I pretend the board is his head.'

Rin smacked the board with the hammer and rung the bell.

"Yay!" said Rin grabbing a huge tiger and looking at Miroku, Koga, Kohaku, and the gamekeeper who were all wide eyed. Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, and Ayame all looked normal.

"What in the hell? Am I dreaming?" Koga asked while pinching Miroku.

"Owwww."

"Lets go play more games!" said Rin breaking the silence.

"Okay." They breathed.

Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Ayame were all buried in toys by the time the day was over.

"Okay Rin. Tomorrow operation matchmaking goes into operation!" Kohaku whispered.

"Alright!" she whispered back.

"C'mon Rin stop whispering to Kohaku and lets go!"

"Okay coming!" said Rin turning around to smile at Kohaku one more time. Tomorrow would be a blast!

Oh thank god I'm finally done! This took me so long to type! Well anyway sorry this chapter wasn't very good. The next one will be better I promise. They get to meet each others parents and Kohaku gets the shit scared out of him when he meets Sesshomaru!

Grrrr…..Finally done editing…stupid chapter… Haha! I read it to myself, and it made no sense, so I decided I had to edit it! -


	2. Hawaii!

Hi I'm back and I just had lots of sugar! Yay sugar! Please review people! If you don't review I won't update! Do you know why I won't update? Because I'm evil! Okay back to the fanfic. 

Chapter 2  
Hawaii!

Kagome woke up, yet again to the sound of her phone ringing. She flopped off her bed, "Owwwww!" and limped over to the phone.

"This better be good Rin!" she warned.

'Oh it is!' thought Rin

"Let's go to the fair! I wanna go to the fair! Do you wanna go to the fair?"

"Do I have to?" She asked.

"Yup!"

Whatever. Now let me guess the next thing you say will be 'Sango and Ayame are comin' to'" she said imitating Rin's high voice.

"Wow! Are you psycho?" Rin asked.

"Psychic Rin, and maybe I am." Kagome said in a sarcastic tone.

"Wooooooooooow!" Rin said in awe.

"Yeah really."

"Well we will meat you at the red gate at 9:00!"

"Okay! See ya!"

"Bye bye!"

Kagome hung up the phone and looked at the clock, '7:15 that only gives me 1 hour and 45 minutes to get ready! Oh no!' Kagome ran around in circles waving her arms around frantically, 'Wait a second this is the exact same thing I did yesterday...disturbing.' She stopped running and went to beg her mother for money first. Then take a shower, get dressed, applied her make up, and walked to the red gate at 8:30 where her friends were waiting for her.

"How'd you guys know I'd be early?" she asked them.

"You always are." was their reply.

They (well actually Rin.) decided that they were going to play games first. They walked for about 5 minutes when they walked into Kikyo wearing a fake nose ring.

"Nice nose ring." Sango said.

"Thanks." Said Kikyo in a preppy way.

"I was talking to the donkey." Sango said.

"HMPH!" said Kikyo sticking her nose in the air as she walked off. Everyone laughed.

They walked to the ringy game where they 'surprisingly' met Kohaku, Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha.

"Oh! What. A. Surprise," said Kohaku reading notes off his arm, "We. Were. Just. Going. To. play. This. Ringy game. To win. The 8 tickets to Hawaii!"

"Oh! Hawaii! I've always wanted to go there! Let me try!" said Kagome.

"No me first!" said Inuyasha.

"No me!"

'Hmmmm. Women in bikinis.' Thought Miroku.

"I'll go first." Miroku told the game keeper as he took the hammer and whacked the board to send it flying.

BRING!

"I win!" said Miroku, "So you two can stop fighting!"

"Ah Miroku!" Kohaku said, "Isn't there 4 girls you would like to invite?"

"Oh yes! The lady at the cotton candy stand!"

"No you idiot, them!" he said turning Miroku's head to face the four girls in front of them.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh. Would you ladies like to come to Hawaii with us?" he asked.

At first Sango seemed a little reluctant, but who in the right mind would pass down an opportunity like this.

"Yeah!" they said.

"Okay."

"So when do we go." Rin asked.

"Ah ah ah. You have to ask your parents first." Miroku said.

"Whatever." they said a little disappointed.

"Okay lets go in partners so it will take less time. Inuyasha you go with Kagome. Koga you go with Ayame. Sango you go with Miroku. Okay!" Rin said.

They all left in a hurry without saying a word.

Kagome's house

"Hi Kagome! Back already? Who's your friend?" Kagome's mom asked.

"This is Inuyasha. I met him yesterday at the fair with his...uh...girlfriend and I became best friends with her. Well anyway she won tickets to Hawaii and wanted to know if I wanted to come. So can I?" Kagome spat the complete lie.

"I guess so. As long as you do your chores first ."

"Thank you mom! I love you!" Kagome said giving her a big hug.

"I love you too!"

"Alright mom, we should...uh...go tell Inuyasha's friend-excuse me-girlfriend that I can come. Bye mom!"

"Bye dear."

Ayame's house

"Alright Koga whatever you do, don't tell my mom that I'm going to Hawaii with 4 boys."

"Why, she won't let you go?"

"I didn't say that."

"You are going where with 4 boys?" said Ayame's eavesdropping mother.

"To Hawaii mom."

"Okay have fun and bring me back grandchildren! At least 11 or you'll be sleeping outside."

"Mom!"

"Okay have fun!"

"I'm not leaving now mom, I only need to tell Miroku that I can come."

"Oh. Well don't forget my grandchildren!"

At Sango's House

Sango and Miroku were greeted by a happy voice, "Sango," it said quietly, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND! YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING ANYMORE!"

"MOM HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Oh." She said her voice turning quiet again, "Well what do you need dear?"

"Can I go to Hawaii with Sango, Ayame, and Rin?"

"Sure dear."

"Thanks mom you're the greatest!"

"You're welcome."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

Rin's house

"Daddy I'm home!" yelled Rin.

"Wow your house is huge!" Kohaku said looking up at her castle.

"Really, I never noticed."

"How can you not notice?" He yelled.

"Rin who's your friend?" asked a cold voice.

"Um, daddy this is Kohaku."

"Why was he yelling at you?"

"Rin I think I'll go now." Kohaku said.

"Like hell you'll go!" Sesshomaru said, "Listen if you lay one hand on my daughter I'll slit your throat and feed you to my dogs for dinner!"

"Yes sir." Kohaku said, wide eyed.

"Don't you 'yes sir' me! I'm not a sir I'm a-"

"DADDY!"

"What Rin"

"Can we please talk to mommy?"

"Whatever. Kagura your daughter and her monkey would like a word with you!"

"Coming fluffy!"

Kohaku burst out laughing and was suddenly being choked by Sesshomaru.

"Rin help! Your dad's gone crazy!"

"Nah! I think he likes you!"

Just then Kagura walked in.

"Fluffy! You don't treat our houseguests like that now put him down before I have to get out the pan and make another dent in your thick skull. Oh and your step mother made cookies for you and I expect you to eat them or you'll have to answer to your father."

"Whatever." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Okay now Rin, what do you and your boyfriend want." All the way in the kitchen they could hear Sesshomaru choking.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"You know Rin he's kinda cute!" They could here Sesshomaru gagging.

"Mom he's right there!"

"Sorry! Please continue!"

"Well Kohaku's friend won tickets to Hawaii and he invited me, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame. So can I go? Please!"

"Okay!" Sesshomaru was choking again but this time they heard Jaken patting him on the back.

outside

"Rin, your dad is scary!"

"Really he seems normal to me."

Inuyasha's house

"Inuyasha, who's your girlfriend?" asked a cold voice.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Well, can I go to Hawaii with Miroku, Kohaku, Koga, and Rin?"

"I guess so we can't have your niece around all those insane people. You'd better watch her Inuyasha or your brother will cook you and eat you for dinner." He said with a calm face that made Kagome freak.

"Okay I'll watch her. But I'll regret it."

outside

"Well, your dad was ...charming." Kagome said sarcastically.

"..."

"So your niece is coming? Who is she?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it."

"Oh c'mon, you can tell me."

"No way, she'd kill me!"

"C'mon its not like I know her!"

"But you do know her!"

"Who is she? Tell me?"

"Rin."

"What about Rin?"

"She's my niece."

"Now that's, just plain funny!"

Koga's house

Koga led Ayame to a chair and told her to sit, stay, and don't talk to ANYONE! Just after, two boys came out of nowhere.

"Hey sis! My name's Ginta and this is Hakaku." One of them said pointing to the one next to him.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked lamely.

"Yep! You're Koga's woman right?" said Hakaku.

"Nope, I'm not his woman!"

"What pack are you from?"

"Why? That's none of your business!"

"You wanna know why? Because if your not Koga's woman, you're up for grabs!"

"Get away from me." Ayame twitched.

"Uh...okay! Here's our number."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Just as they left Koga came in looking ready to kill.

"I told you not to talk to anyone."

Miroku's house

"Oh! Hello dear! Back already? I'm in the kitchen so could you please watch Danielle for like five minutes?" asked Miroku's mom.

"Sure mom."

Then a little girl jumped on Sango.

"Are you Sango? My brother talked about you a lot last night! He said you hit him on the head! I wish I could hit him on the head! But I would get in trouble! Did you get in trouble?" The little girl-who Sango expected to be Danielle-said.

"Uh...hi?"

"Well mom. I won eight tickets to Hawaii. So can I go?"

"You young people never think of family first. Okay!"

"Thanks mom!" said Miroku grabbing Sango's arm and running out the door.

Kohaku's house

"Uh...Kohaku? Why are we at Sango's house?"

"Uh. I have a confession to make. I'm Sango's brother."

"How come she never told me?"

"She's in denial."

"That's sad. Well...uh...I guess I have a confession to make too. I'm Inuyasha's niece."

"Cool!"

"Trust me, it's not."

"Really? That's too bad."

"Kohaku is that you?" asked his dad.

"Yep!"

"Then let me guess you want to go to Hawaii too?"

"Yep!"

"Go ahead. Your mother probably wouldn't let you because she wants you sister and her 'friend' the have special time. But I can see you need special time too." He winked at Kohaku and then Rin.

"Kohaku, I'm scared." Rin said. But Kohaku wasn't listening he was too busy blushing as well as running like a murderer was after him.

"Wait for me Kohaku!"

Every one eventually met at the fair and decided that since Inuyasha's dad owned a huge van that they would drive with him. Every one gave him their phone numbers and addresses and took off impatiently awaiting the next day.

Hi! The next chapter won't be coming out soon because this weekend I'll be In eastern Washington and next weekend is my birthday party! Then on Monday (The 28) is my birthday! I'm so excited. Well anyway this chapter is one of my favorites. I just love Sango and Kohaku's parents! They're funny. In the next chapter they get on the plane to Hawaii and they see Ayame's old crush. It doesn't sound very exciting but it is. Ja Ne!

Done editing, YAY! I'll try to get the new chappie up soon. Blah. It's been like a whole year… Hehe. Sorry. I still love you guys though! ;;;


End file.
